NOT your AVERAGE couple
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: What happens when a new daughter of Aphrodite comes to camp. "Zac, meet Jennifer, daughter of Aphrodite." Emeline said friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. After all the books. I promise longer chapters in the future

Jennifer's POV  
I just came to the camp. After the tour I heard that every half blood has to be claimed before they're 13. I'm 15 and still don't know. This really nice girl Emeline took me under her wing. "So Jennifer, that's camp." She said as a huge guy came by. "Oh Zac this is a newbie her name is Jennifer." Emeline said gesturing to me. He looked to be very nervous or something. " Has she been claimed." He asked seriously. "Not yet." I said sadly.

"Don't worry the gods will claim you, but for now you're in good hands." He said leaving us. "Jennifer, Zac just complimented you." Emeline said as we walked to the ampitheater. "Oh well that's kind of a weird compliment." I said being frank. "Well when your a son of Hepheastus you don't react well to love." She said stepping on the stage. "Wait, love how do you know." I stammered. "I just do." She said as the music came on.

I watched her sing and preparing for the sing-along. We walked to the singalong together. I was standing near Emeline and beside Zac. "Welcome new demigods." Chiron said as the Apollo cabin began to sing. During the song Find Me Sombody To Love, a flash of pink light hit me. Zac was staring at me well what was above my head. "What is my hair on fire?" I asked louder than nessary. "No and you look amazing." He said still staring at me.

I looked up a dove was floating above my head. "Emeline, I have a fear of birds and one is above my head."I said not meaning for anyone else to hear that. "Well, the red neck is in our cabin." I heard a blond girl say. "My name is Amber and I'm the Aphrodite councelor." She put her arm over my shoulder and dragged me away from my friends saying "You shouldn't hang out with them." As we walked guys looked at me some even whistled.

I never liked attention from guys. I look at Amber horrified. "Well Jennifer get use to guys whistling they'll do that alot." She said opening the door. Most gasped as they saw what I was wearing. I wore my skinny jeans and a purple Tshirt that read " I eat boys." I found a mirror thousands were in the cabin. My brown tangled hair was now straight and perfect and my eyes were now a warm shade of brown complete with eye shaddow.

I tried messing up my hair. It would just go back straight and perfect. "Mother's blessing, won't go away it usually last a few days maybe a week if you're lucky." Amber said faking the sympathy. "Now the right of passage for a daughter of Aphridite is to make someone fall in love with you then dump them." Amber explained as if it ment nothing to them. "That's horrible, why do that." I said disgusted in doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. After all the books.

Zac's POV  
"I hate my life." Jennifer said as she walked with me ,Derek and Emeline. "Why you're alive and in the safest place a half blood can get." I asked innocently. "My mom did this to me and I'm not going to break a guy's heart for fun." She said growing angrier ever step. "Oh, I'm sorry is that the way to become an Aphrodite camper we have a tradion you have to make a sheild and sword then use it in capture the flag then you're an official child of Hepheastus." I explained easily. "I'd rather do that." She said sulking in a chair but not without making four other chairs fall.

"Why do you have to break someone's heart I thought they'd want you to have a boyfriend." Emeline said looking at me. Jennifer is beautiful she was beautiful before Aphrodite's blessing. I looked back over at Jennifer and she was crying. I put my arm around her and hugged her. "Why are you crying?" I asked breaking the hug. " I'm probably gonna end up break a lot of guy's hearts and I don't want to, but then I'll be ignored by my sisters and brothers." She said still sniffling and crying.

"Jennifer, stop crying and follow me." I said getting her to stand up. We walked to the beach. "Now sit." I said as I sat down in the sand. "Why did you bring me here?"She asked looking around. "Jennifer, I've only known you for two weeks but I like you a lot." I said drawing something in the sand. "Zac, I like you too but I don't want to break your heart or any guy's." She saud with tears building up in her eyes.

Her hair went back to normal tangled chocolate hair that fell to her shoulders. "I know you won't break my heart and Jennifer your hair is back to normal." I said hugging her again as she jumped up. We both walked back to the camp hand and hand. When we were walking around the cabins they're were a bunch of gasps most from the Aphrodite cabin. We walked to the ampitheater and sat in the back on two foldable chairs.

"Jennifer, I heard you could sing." Emeline said pulling her up to the stage. She walked up to the stage tripping on the steps. She sang a song called This Kiss by Faith Hill. I think she was telling me something with that song. A few Aphrodite girls came in the ampitheater and heard her sing. They were amazed then they looked at me. Dang did I look that bad.

Okay so my black hair was so oily it could heat a house and that you could play connect the dots on my forehead but was I really that ugly. I looked back at Jennifer. She deserves a better guy than me. Jennifer jumped off the stage and walked toward me fogetting about her sisters. "So how'd I do." She said sitting by me. "You did amazing, baby." I said putting my arm around her. The girls gasped again and ran off.

"I think you're in trouble when you get in your cabin." I said walking out of the ampitheater. "Do I care what they think or what my mom thinks about us, no." She said defending us. "You too, cowboy look." She said pointing over to my brothers. "Hey,guys what's up." I said with my arm still around Jennifer. "THat." Eric, my best friend said pointing to my girl friend. "I'm Jennifer and you are." She said holding her hand out so he could shake it.

Instead he slapped it. "Guy's quit it she's a really nice girl." I said making Jennifer blush. We left my brothers to stare at us in aw about how we are going out. "Well all of Olympus should know in a few days." She said pointing over to Mr.D. We walked passed him arm and arm. He cleared his throat and said "No PDA." Jennifer turned around and said "Sorry I'm a newbie." We kept walking til we made it to the beach.

We could still hear Mr.D say to Chiron " The new Aphrodite girl and the Hepheastus guy that's an odd couple." She sat in the sand pulling me down with her. We were looking up at the stars when a man said "What's your favorite constelation?"Jennifer jumped into my arms. "Hello Lord Hermes." I guessed that's who it was. "Hey Jennifer, it's Hermes you're okay." Jennifer peeked out of my arms and saw him.

"Lord Hermes, what exactly are you doing here?" Jennifer asked very polietly. "Just seeing if the rumor was true, Aphrodite's pretty mad." Hermes said. "So she knows about us." Jennifer said emphasising the _us._ "Yep, she not exactly okay with it not to say Hepheastus likes it either." Hermes explained. " So at the winter formal if we sneak away to make out and get caught it would be bad." Jennifer asked surprizing me. Hermes chuckled and said " If you hide in my supplies closet no."

"Well Jennifer would you like to go to winter formal with me?" I asked with Hermes still standing there. "Yes, yes I would." She replied putting my arm around her.


End file.
